


What Will I Ever Do Without You? Raph X Reader

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	What Will I Ever Do Without You? Raph X Reader

The sound of blades clashing the screams of the men fighting each other and the shell of blood was the only thing you heard and snell as you were hanging onto what little life you still had. Everything was getting hazy and black and you couldn't fight it anymore but for the time being somehow you managed to still cling on. You felt someone wrap their arms around you holding you tightly to their now warm yet cold plastron chest. You heard a voice call your name but you dared to remember who it was that was calling your name. The voice seemed so eerily familiar.  
"(Y/n)! Just hold on. I'll get you to donnie as quickly as I can." The voice said.  
You felt him pull you closer to him as he took off at lightning speed to this donnie person. The air ylu felt go through your body. You look down at your chest and you gasp. For their was a sword placed right in front of where your heart is supposed to be deep inside your body. You see a sword piercing out of your skin with blood surrounding it and gushing from the wound. Suddenly you cough up blood as he seems to have finally made it to donnie.  
"Donnie quick. Please help her. She is losing blood fast. You just gotta help her."  
But donnie just shook his head with a sad solemn face plastered right on.  
"I am afraid there is nothing that I can do. The blade has already pierced her heart. She will die in a matter of minutes."  
That brought shock to Raph's face as he started to cry out and scream as tears streamed down his face falling like a waterfall falling down over rocks. He holds you tighter and closer to his body. He suddenly feels your body suddenly start to grow cold as you gently place a hand on his cheek and stroke his face.  
"(Y/n)!!!! Please please don't leave me. I can't lose you. Please fight it."  
But then your hand falls off of his face and you form one last smile on your face before your hand falls down to the ground crashing upon impact. Your now loomp and dead cold body he cradles you tightly now in his arms softly stroking your hair and crying his eyes out as he just realized that he lost you. He gently lays you on the soft grass as he takes out one of his own sais and he plunges it deeply into his heart piercing through his shell and going through the skin. Blood starts to drip out in heave amounts until he collapses onto the ground next to your already cold lifeless body and he says,  
"Don't worry (y/n). I will see you again soon."  
The life slowly starts to fade from his green masked eyes as they grow cold and his whole body becomes cold and lifeless as he joins you on the other side.


End file.
